SilverKeep
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: AU S4. After foiling Madeline Burke's plan, The FBI becomes engaged in a stand off with a new age religious cult led by the mentally unstable rock prophet Raymond Day. Now Kurt, Jane, and the others must secure the release of the members, attempt to bring reason to Day's insanity, and stop Director Weitz from turning this stand off into another Waco. ReadeXZapata paring. OC.
1. One

**I DO NOT OWN BLINDSPOT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MARTIN GERO. THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY ACTUAL EVENTS. THIS IS AN AU WHERE THE TEAM WAS ABLE TO STOP MADELINE'S PLAN BEFORE THEY WERE TRAPPED IN ICELAND.**

_New York City, New York. September 12, 2019._

Special Agent Kurt Weller kept his eyes forward as the car that he was riding in sped towards its destination. He felt funny all over. This was the first time in a long time that the team wasn't following a tattoo from Jane's body. After everything that had happened with Madeline Burke and HCI Global, the team made a conscious decision to stop going after tattoos. For their first assignment, it couldn't be much bigger. The FBI had planning a raid for a few months on a mansion on the outskirts of the city. The feds had been made aware of a new age religious cult known as _Congregation of the New Sound. _Apparently its leader: A man in his late 20's known as Raymond Day had been amassing a stockpile of AK-47's, AR-15's, and a whole bunch of pistols and ammunition. That wasn't the worst of it though, he was also being accused of underage marriages and even child abuse. As far as anyone knew there were at least 123 people inside the compound, 23 of them were children. Director Matthew Weitz had finally gotten the green light to go ahead with the raid he had sent the team along with several other FBI agents to the compound. As Kurt steelied himself for what might possibly be a showdown, he looked over to his wife in the seat next to him. If Jane Weller was nervous, she didn't show it. Jane always had one Hell of a poker face. She looked over to Kurt and squeezed his hand.

"You ready for this?" she asked as he returned the gesture.

"Stopping a religious fanatic and saving a bunch of kids, I was born ready." Kurt smirked as they shared a laugh. He was trying to lighten the mood to hide the fact that he was worried that the team might be walking into a potential bloodbath. In the car behind them, agents Edgar Reade and Tasha Zapata were sharing his anxiety, but for a much different reason. After they had returned to the states from Iceland, Reade and Zapata had once again been caught up in a night of passion and made amazing love. Although, now things were just awkward between them. So much had happened since the last time they'd hooked up. Zapata had lied to Reade and betrayed him. Reade honestly wondered whether or not they could actually have a genuine relationship or if would always be just this: awkward, but mind blowing sex between sort of friends.

* * *

_Silverkeep, compound of Congregation of the New Sound._

Raymond Day looked out the window as he saw helicopters flying overhead and several FBI cars speeding towards the property. Ray was only 25, but he had built up the congregation from nothing. He had a buzzcut and he was rather lanky with stubble covering his face and his deep brown eyes pressing against his white skin. He was in his typical garb: long black trenchcoat, black cargo pants and black military style boots. As he watched the impending armada, his second in command: a young man by the name ofFloy Gilmore came rushing in.

"Ray, you gotta come down here!" Floyd exclaimed as Ray turned to face him.

"They're coming for me Floyd, just as the prophecy predicted." Ray remarked solemnly. "Atarr told me this would happen, whatever happens now is their will."

"Rock on." He said as Ray followed Floyd downstairs where the women and children were gathered in the sanctuary for their safety and the men were arming up with assault rifles. As they heard the FBI agents taking positions, Ray grabbed the door.

"All right, i'm gonna go out there and see if I can calm them down." Ray explained to his soldiers. "Do not shoot unless they shoot first." He was met with a chorus of nods as the rock prophet quickly opened the door and stepped out. As he did, several FBI agents raised their rifles at him.

"Freeze!" They shouted. "Get your hands up and get down on the ground!"

"Whoa, just calm the Hell down!" Ray shouted as he raised his hands. "Please, there are chicks and kids in here!" Ray desperately tried to calm the agents down and everyone was yelling...

Until a shot rang out...

**CAN THE TEAM HANDLE A SHOOTOUT WITH A NEW AGE CULT? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED. SHOUTOUT TO ISHD FOR THEIR AWESOME STORIES.**


	2. Two

**I DO NOT OWN BLINDSPOT**

_New York City, New York. 3 months earlier._

Director Matthew Weitz was in his office and he was fuming. He had just gotten off the phone with the National director of the FBI and he had received a well deserved ass chewing. Ever since the scandal with Eleanor Hirst working for Hank Crawford and then Madeline's attempt to take down the team, faith in the FBI was at an all time low. As Weitz was pondering all of these things, his office door opened and the secretary of National Defense: Lucas Nash walked in.

"Well, secretary Nash, it's been a minute." Weitz said as he shook his rival's hand.

"It has indeed." Nash replied with a smug smile on his face which Weitz caught.

"I recognize that smug face, what's this about?" The FBI Director inquired.

"I came here as a courtesy Matthew." Nash explained. "After what happened with _HCI Global_ and Madeline Burke trying to frame your team, a lot of people are wanting the New York legislature to defund the NYO, governor Cuomo is saying he'll support it." This floored Weitz.

"This is bullshit!" He exclaimed. "We stopped Crawford, what more do they want?"

"The seed of doubt in the FBI has been planted. If you want to kill that seed, I suggest you remind the people of this city why they need your team." Nash said as he left the office. Matthew Weitz was fuming, but he got the message. He needed a big win to get the city off his back and restore confidence in his administration.

* * *

_Duffy's Tavern. Later that night._

Raymond Day and his band was preparing for another concert.

"Where is D-Rock?" He asked as everyone was unloading the instruments. "She was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago."

"I don't know Ray." Floyd Gilmore said as he and another member named Liam moved the drums. "You'll just have to figure something out." Raymond looked around until he saw a young man sticking a keyboard in the trunk of his car.

"Hey keyboardist!" He shouted as the young man turned to him. "You got somewhere you need to be?" The young man looked at Raymond and shrugged.

"I guess not," he replied.

"Well, our piano player didn't show up." Raymond explained. "You want to play a set with us?"

"I don't know, you guys any good?"

"Come and find out."

* * *

Brandon Bogumill killed on the keyboard that night. He was tall and had short and messy brown hair, along with a pair of greenish/gray eyes. Once the set was finished, he had gone outside to get some fresh air. He didn't know that he had been followed.

"Hey!" The lead singer said as he approached Brandon. "You were good in there."

"Thanks man." Brandon replied.

"I never got your name." He stated.

"Brandon, Brandon Bogumill."

"Raymond Day, nice to meet you." Raymond and Brandon leaned against the wall as they talked. "You from around here?"

"Nope, San Diego." Brandon replied.

"What you doing all the way in the big apple?" Raymond asked.

"I wanted to be a musician and my douchebag of a dad wanted me to be a cop."

"I can see how that would be an issue."

"How bout you?" Brandon asked in return. "What do you do when you're not doing cover songs?"

"Spreading the word of Atarr." Raymond replied.

"What?"

"Atarr is the God of music in all its forms and I am his messenger on Earth." At first Brandon thought that Raymond was high, but the look in his eyes said that he was deadly serious.

"Wow...that's something else." Brandon said as Day nodded.

"I tell you Brandon: music is the key to all Earthly wisdom and knowledge." Raymond said as Brandon started to open up. Music after all, was his life.

"That makes sense, kind of." He admitted.

"Where you staying?" The prophet asked.

"In my car." The keyboardist admitted. He had previously been couch surfing, but his friend had been arrested for drugs.

"I've got a bed back at my place if you want it." Raymond offered. "You can stay as long as you want." Brandon wasn't sure about the whole "messenger" thing, but he needed a place to stay and it would only be for one night anyway.

"I'm down." He agreed as he followed Raymond to his van.

* * *

_Silverkeep, Later that night._

As Raymond pulled up to the mansion, Brandon was impressed by what he saw. "You live here?" He asked in amazement.

"Sure do." Raymond replied as everyone got out of the car. "Me and my groupies."

"Groupies?"

"People like me and Liam who have heard Atarr's call and have come to study his message with Raymond." Floyd explained. "We all live here together as a family." As the men went inside, they saw that the mansion was packed with people of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Dudes and Dudettes!" Raymond shouted as everyone turned to face him. "This is Brandon. He's going to be staying the night, hopefully longer."

"YO DUDE!" Everyone shouted as Brandon couldn't help but chuckle. As he turned, he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry..." he started to say before he got a good at the person. It was a girl about his age. She was a beautiful girl with an oval-shaped face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair.

"No...it's my bad." She replied as she smiled at him.

"Callie, would you please make up a cot for our guest?" Raymond ordered.

"Sure." Callie agreed as she walked off after getting another look at Brandon who thought that coming to Raymond Day's mansion might have been a good idea after all.

**WHAT HAS BRANDON GOTTEB HIMSELF INTO? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
